


A Little Break

by rocket_dreaming3D



Series: Eisbrecher College AUs [1]
Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: College AU, Finals Week, Library Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finals week and Pix sneaks out of the dorm room to get away from Alexx so he can try to study. He's successful...for the most part. When Alexx finds him he decides that both of them could use a little break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first every AU! Woohoo! I wrote this with the idea that Alexx is a senior in college, Pix is a sophomore, and they're attending a modern day college. Let me know if you have any feed back, as always I am super excited to hear any feedback that you want to send me. So either leave me a comment, or, if you would prefer, send me a message on my Tumblr! (thereisstilllight.tumblr.com) Hope you enjoy.

Pix had been in the library for nearly the entire day, spending the majority of that time hunched over the same computer. He’d gotten up early to sneak out of the dorm room, knowing all too well that Alexx would convince him to stay or be a distraction if he tried to study in their room. It was a safe bet to say that the library would be one of the last places Alexx would want to go, so Pix found a little-known-corner and got to work studying for the upcoming finals he was going to be facing.

‘Maybe,’ he thought to himself briefly, ‘this will even convince Alexx to do some studying.’ The idea made him roll his eyes, knowing that it would be foolish to believe any part of that idea.

Sure enough, around eleven his phone started vibrating like crazy, letting him know that his partner and roommate was awake and had noticed his absence. Eventually the vibrating got to the point that Pix decided to turn the phone off completely, grumbling quietly about the distraction. 

For most of the day he was able to focus completely on the subjects that he needed to be studying, though not well enough that he felt confident leaving early. He had brought with him a four pack of Redbull knowing that he was going to be there late that night. Sure enough he looked at the clock in the bottom right hand corner of the computer screen to find that it was nearly 11 at night. Rubbing his eyes he went back to re-reading the material for one of his history classes that he’d already run through around twenty times. 

He was so immersed in the text that he didn’t feel the presence of someone standing behind him until the touch of a familiar pair of lips and facial hair pressed to the nape of his neck, causing him to jump almost violently. Simultaneously pushing off his headphones and turning around he looked up to see the proudly grinning Alexx, who had, evidently, decided to brave the unknown of the library to find his smaller companion. Pix had to fight down the instinct to yell at the much larger student for sneaking up on him when they’d had conversation upon conversation about Alexx’s habit of sneaking up on him.

“Found you.” Alexx pulled up a chair, sitting purposefully with his legs spread like a whore. “You didn’t even say goodbye this morning. That’s not very nice Pix.”

“It may have escaped your notice, but it’s finals week next week, Alexx,” he said, tearing his eyes away from his friend’s crotch, trying to focus on what he had been reading. “You might not care if you fail, but I need to keep my GPA up if I’m going to stay on the dean’s list.” 

“I don’t think you understand, Pix.” The older student was breathing down the smaller one’s neck, lips brushing exposed skin and sending lightning intense sensations throughout his body. “I’m really upset about this. I think I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”

Pix scoffed. “Alexx, I don’t have time for one of you games.”

“I think you need to follow me to the bathroom so I can teach you about manners.”

“Not right now. Go back to the dorm, when I get back you can ‘teach’ me about whatever you want, alright?”

“I don’t think you’re understanding me, Pix,” Alexx’s lips were brushing the smaller student’s ear. Pix was trying not to care. “You can follow me to the bathroom or I will teach you right here.”

“Alexx!” Pix hissed, shock removing some of the color from his face. “We’re in the fucking library, you can’t just-“

The senior grew tired of the sentence before it was even complete. Mouth crushing his smaller partner’s lips, he pulled him roughly out of the chair at the computer and onto his lap. Pix was fighting it, but they both knew that the sophomore had a knack for picking parts of the library that were rarely visited, even by the librarians. It didn’t take much for him to melt into the kiss, hands traveling up to run through the taller student’s thick, dark hair. 

Pix could feel Alexx growing hard under him. Before he could even stop to think about what he was doing his hands slid beneath his partner’s pants and rubbed where his dick strained against his underwear. The larger student did nothing to suppress the moan that tore from deep in his lungs. Pix winced, but he didn’t let up, rubbing and moving against his partner, feeling his own lust increase with every pleasured sound Alexx made. 

Letting out a deep growl Alexx picked Pix up and spun him around, laying him down carefully on the empty table behind them, sliding along his front until he received a sound of his own. 

“You shouldn’t tease like that,” he managed in a deep, husky voice. “Someone might expect you to follow through.”

“Alexx…” Pix’s eyes were rolling back into his head as he tried desperately to pull himself together enough to tell Alexx to stop. “Oh my God, we shouldn’t do this.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

He had meant to say yes so he wasn’t sure what had happened when it came out “No, don’t stop.”

Teeth sinking into the side of the younger student’s neck, Alexx ran his hands down his sides until he reached his pants, moving to the front to undo them. Pix’s back arched up into the older student, eyes going blurry. He hadn’t realized how amazing it could feel to have someone push fabric slowly down your legs. Before he could even think to savor the sensation his pants fell to the floor with a swish and he found himself watching Alexx fiddle with his own pants until he was able to push them down his thighs, exposing his erection. 

“I’m supposed to be studying,” Pix breathed, swallowing hard. 

“You’ve been studying all day,” Alexx growled, rubbing his erection hard against Pix’s, drawing out one of those beautiful whimpers that he loved hearing so much. “A little break isn’t going to hurt your grades.” 

“Have you even started studying?”

Alexx pushed himself down a little harder to draw another ragged sound from the smaller student. “Shhh, don’t ruin the moment with words.”

“God, Alexx,” Pix breathed, trying to push himself up into the senior. Grinning into their kiss Alexx rocked forward into Pix’s hips, feeling the electric pleasure running up and down his spine, telling him to go further faster. 

Pulling Pix’s legs up around his waist Alexx kept his eyes on Pix, whose eyes were very obviously not completely focused. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he felt the smaller student’s hips twitching in anticipation against him. 

“Do you want me to let you study some more?” Pix moaned, fingers digging into the senior’s back as he tried to pull the large student into him, to feel the pleasure he was waiting for. “Think of your grades, Pix.”

“Goddamnit, Alexx!” His voice came out raw and jagged. 

“Oh, dirty mouth tonight, huh?”

“Just do it!”

“I don’t know if I can now, I’m so shocked by your language!”

“Jesus Christ, will you just do it!”

“Fine, if it’ll get you to stop swearing,” Alexx was chuckling as he let his kisses trail down the side of Pix’s face. Finally he thrust himself into the sophomore, drawing out a half suppressed cry. He could feel the smaller student’s legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in tighter as he started a ragged, unsatisfying pace, grinding just hard enough to draw sounds from Pix without actually satisfying any of his need.

“God, harder Alexx!”

“Are you sorry?”

“For what?” His voice was choppy and uneven. It was making Alexx even hotter. 

“For leaving without saying anything this morning.”

“I had to.”

“Sorry, I didn’t hear that right.”

“I had to study!”

His rhythm grew even shallower and Pix let out a surprisingly deep growl. “Fine, I’m sorry!”

“Are you really?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, I’ll leave a note next time, I promise,” the sophomore hissed up at his older partner. “Please, fuck me harder!”

“Oh, Pix, you know just what I want to hear.” Alexx grinned down at him one last time before he let his thrusts grow harder and more even, going blind as his desire increased with Pix’s moans. The harder Pix clung to him the more brutal his thrusts became until he had both of them fighting to hold in screams. 

“Alexx…!” Pix’s back was arching hard up into Alexx who was growing so close to his release that he thought he would break. He jerked just a little harder, just that little bit deeper, stomach muscles clenching with pleasure as his smaller partner drew in a ragged breath. “Oh, God…there, Alexx…!”

It was all he could do to not break the sophomore and the table in half, his pace growing quick and hard. Pix came, letting out a stifled cry, bringing Alexx to his release with him. He continued to rock for just a moment to draw out their orgasms, Pix slowly relaxing into the table as Alexx straightened himself up, handing the smaller student his pants. 

“Come on,” Alexx said as Pix straightened himself up. “Let’s go home.” 

After pondering for a while the sophomore nodded, packing up his materials and heading back to their dorm room, where they would likely start the process over once again.


End file.
